Le destin d'une fleur
by Bloody-Madhatter
Summary: Elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté et il n'y avait que ses meilleures amies pour l'aimer. Deux ans se son écoulés et a présent elle retourne a poudlard pour sa septième année, totalement transformée. Qu'adviadratil d'elle à présent qu'elle est belle.
1. Default Chapter

**Comme promis voici là fic le destin d'une fleur, entièrement retaper. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le premier, si ce n'est plus.****_ Les personnage de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprennent._**** Je sais que c'est ennuyant, mais vous ne devez même pas le lire, je gage ce que vous voulez.**

**_Bonne lecture!!_**

**Chapitre 1:** Souvenir

Une jeune fille aux yeux vert émeraude et long cheveux roux auburn était au bord de sa fenêtre et regardait l'horizon… Au loin elle pouvait apercevoir le manoir des Potter juché sur la colline qui surmontait le lac de Crystale près de la forêt des Merveilles. Elle sentait une certaine frayeur et répugnance à l'approche de la rentrer à Poudlard, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué autant par orgueil que par fierté.

**Flash Back :**

Une jeune fille était assise dans la bibliothèque, sont repère, son havre de paix, qui la protégeait du monde extérieur et de toutes les personnes qui y vivaient. Elle était rejeter de tous mis à part de deux personne qui était ses meilleures amies. L'une d'elle se nommait Danielle Hannigan, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds scintillant comme de l'or ainsi que des yeux bleu mer incroyable, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une poupée avec son teint de porcelaine. L'autre se nommait Marianne Calados, elle portait des cheveux mit long, d'un noir d'encre aux reflet bleuter et aux doux mauve à l'aspect tout aussi noir. Elles étaient toute deux d'une immense beauté et la moitié de la gente masculine était à leurs pieds et se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient avec elle. La elle en question se nommait Lily Evans et n'avait pour seule beauté que ses yeux émeraude, cacher par des lunette, que lui avait léguer sa mère. Elle était petite, boulotte et avait de très courts cheveux roux qui n'avaient aucun éclat et qui paraissait toujours sale, elle portait aussi des broches, mais elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir une peau d'ange comme le disait beaucoup de personne. Lily resta enfermer dans cette pièce plus de trois heures avant de remarquer qu'elle allait rater le couvre feux. Elle se leva et rangea son livre avant de sortir. Bien qu'elle soit affreuse, elle n'était pas pour le stupide au contraire, elle était la meilleure de son année et en était fière, mais tout le monde n'était pas du même avis et beaucoup avait tendance à la détester encore plus surtout les cinquième années qui arrivait à apprendre qu'elle avait même dépasser la plus part d'entre eux côté sortilèges et puissance ainsi que connaissance. Elle poussa un long soupire a fendre l'âme quand un rire moqueur retentit près d'elle. A peine c'était-elle retourné qu'elle reçut un œuf sur elle et que des rires éclatèrent l'un ressemblant à des aboiements de chien. Devant Lily se tenait James Potter en compagnie de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Les Maraudeurs…elle sentit une immense colère, mais aussi une immense tristesse l'envahir. Remus la regardait tristement de ses doux yeux argenter ne riant aucunement de la blague des trois autres semblant sentir sont désespoir, mais il ne fit rien sachant que sa ne servirait à rien vue le nombre de fois qu'il avait essayer alors il se contenta de secouer la tête, faisant légèrement bouger ses cheveux couleur paille.

- Alors carotte tu rentres à la salle commune comme une gentille baleine que tu es. Ce moqua James Potter. Lily le méprisait de toute son âme, elle le trouvais affreux et sans intérêt ce qui n'était pas le cas de grand fille qui le trouvais sexy avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jet en bataille et ses yeux bleu acier moqueur ainsi que sa faible carrure qui devenait de plus en plus battît à chaque année qui passait.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? Est-ce parce que tu ne connais que le langage des vaches? Se moqua à son tour Sirius Black a qui elle ne répondit pas le fixant a son tour. Ses cheveux d'un noir ténèbre lui retombait toujours au visage avec une élégance désinvolte, masquant la plus part du temps ses yeux bleu nuit. Il avait certe une carrure aussi forte, peut-être un brin plus forte que son meilleur ami, mais elle le trouvait tout aussi répugnant et abjecte, elle le méprisait aussi, mais moins que Potter.

- Je crois plus que c'est la langue des truies qu'elle parle! Ricana Peter. Celui-là elle ne lui portait même pas une pointe d'attention. Avec ses cheveux châtain délaver ses petits yeux bruns chocolat et son visage légèrement bouffit, elle le trouvait adorable, mais totalement méprisable.

Elle tourna les talons sans un mot et partit, elle sentit une deuxième chose l'atteindre et Lily supposa que c'était un autre œuf et n'y porta pas attention, supportant l'humiliation avec une fureur qu'elle essayait d'étouffer. Elle se disait qu'il ne lui restait qu'un mois dans cette école et ensuite elle la quitterait pour de bond….

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Il fallait croire que se n'était pas tellement pour de bon en fin de compte, puisqu'elle n'avait passé que deux ans à l'étranger ou un changement prodigieux c'était fait sur son apparence. Lily avait quitté Poudlard pour un pensionnat sorcier où elle avait fait ses études où à l'étonnement de tous elle était devenu d'une grande beauté que même les déesse lui aurait envier, ses cheveux lui arrivait désarmait au fesse et était aussi beau et éclatant que les rayon du soleil, ses broche lui avait été retirer lui créant un magnifique sourire ainsi que ses lunettes, a son plus grand bonheur, car maintenant elle pouvait admirer ses yeux à sa guise et ceux des autres par la même occasion. Mais en plus de touts ses changements, elle avait réussis à perdre les kilos qu'elle avait en trop, à son plus grand bonheur, lui laissant un ventre plat qu'elle avait souvent tendance à laisser à l'air en portant des chandails à bedaine, ce qu'elle adorait. Surtout que depuis presqu'un an déjà, elle était une mannequins réputé dans le monde sorcier pour sa beauté et son corps de rêve. Jamais elle n'aurait pus croire qu'un jour elle, Lily Evans la baleine aux cheveux carotte que tout le monde aurait voulu ne jamais connaître était maintenant Lily Evans la mannequins la plus réputer du monde des sorciers et celle que tout le monde voudraient connaître. Mais sincèrement elle s'en fichait, elle s'en fichait car cela prouvait simplement que le monde était complètement superficiel et sa l'horripilait. Lily regarda une nouvelle fois en direction du manoir des Potter et elle espéra en son fort intérieur que lui il n'avait pas changer en fait elle espérait qu'il soit devenu un l'aideront sans importance que tout le monde méprisait autant qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle secoua la tête et quitta son point de vue pour se laisser lourdement tomber sur son lit, pensant à la journée du lendemain où elle reverrait cette magnifique locomotive rouge qui l'avait mené vers le paradis et l'enfer également. Elle se consolait en repensent à ses deux meilleures amies qu'elles allaient enfin revoir après tant d'année, tant d'année où elles c'étaient écrite et qu'elle lui avait comment c'était drôle qu'il y est une mannequin qui portait le même nom qu'elle et qu'y lui ressemblait légèrement. Elle ne contait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait imaginer leur visage ébahit quand elle leur avait écrite que c'était belle et bien elle. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la photo sur sa table de chevet, elles étaient là toute les trois, Danielle et Marianne plus belle que jamais et elle…enfin, dès qu'elle pourrait prendre une nouvelle photos d'elles, elle remplacerait volontiers celle-ci.

C'est ainsi que Lily s'endormit paisiblement, en rêvant de ses deux meilleures amies qu'elle avait hâte de revoir et de serrer dans ses bras, en espérant qu'elles ne l'avaient pas oublié et qu'elle contait toujours pour elles autant qu'elles contaient pour elle…

Voilà ce n'est pas extraordinaire comme début, mais c'est un début et j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'avaient envoyé des reviews pour l'autre, mais aussi à la personne qui avait proposé de la continuer, c'était vraiment gentil. (Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras parce que je ne me souviens plus de ton nom désoler, vraiment.)

**_Joyeuse année à tous et tout mes vœux de bonheur!!_**

**(je sais je mit prend a retardement, mais comme le dicton le dis mieux vos tard que jamais.)**


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Me revoici avec le chapitre deux! Wou ou, je l'ai enfin fini!**_ Les personnage de cette fics appartienne à J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard

Ses cheveux brillait au soleil levant, volent dans le vent qui sentait la fin d'été alors que sa monture filait au travers les pleines. Elle se sentait bien en se moment, elle se sentait transformé, comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre, pareille à chaque fois qu'elle montait Diablo lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle se revoyait quand avait reçut son étalon pour la première fois. Il se tenait là, petit pour un cheval, mais grand à ses yeux, sa fourrure noire ébène soyeuse reluisant de douceur. Il la regardait avec ses yeux noisette emplit de fougue et pourtant de tendresse pour elle. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir son cheval et elle l'avait eu, mais ce n'était pas n'importe lequel, c'était un mustang, un étalon sauvage qu'elle avait trouver dans les plaines, blesser, seul…comme elle. Incompris de tous. À se moment la elle avait du s'avouer qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouver particulièrement beau, mais maintenant c'était la plus belle créature qu'elle n'est jamais vue. Dire que Potter voulait l'abattre disant qu'il ne survivrait pas et que de toute manière il était horrible, exactement comme elle. Ils passèrent dans l'eau d'un ruisseau éclaboussant tout sur leur passage, un sourire remplit d'un bonheur presque inimaginable accrocher aux lèvres.

- Allez Diablo, montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre. Lui murmura Lily à l'oreille. Il fila à la vitesse de l'éclaire comme si sa vie en dépendait sautant par-dessus les obstacles avec grâce et agilité, sans ressentir la moindre peur. Il ne faisait qu'un, ce fût l'impression qu'elle avait à se moment. Lily du rentrer à regret chez elle et décela son cheval dans son enclot, ce qui mit fin à tout le bonheur qu'elle avait put ressentir.

À dix heures et demie tapant elle se retrouva devant le plateau 9 et ¾ qu'elle traversa lentement avec peu d'entrain, mais contrairement à elle de l'autre côté les gens grouillait de plaisir à retourner à leur école et de tristesse à quitter leur famille. Elle en fit le tour des yeux pour voire si elle ne reconnaîtrait pas quelque visage, ce qui se trouva être un échec car on aurait dit qu'en deux ans les gens c'était totalement métamorphoser. Lily poussa un soupire déprimer, elle qui méprisait cette endroit, si en plus elle ne pouvait même pas reconnaître les gens qui l'avais mépriser et ceux qui l'avait apprécier qu'allait-elle faire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur pimbêche qui ferait l'hypocrite devant elle parce qu'elle était célèbre, c'était hors de question. Elle se mit à marcher un peu préférant bouger que de rester planter comme une poire à se stresser seule pour avoir l'air plus idiote qu'elle en avait déjà l'air. Sur son passage elle sentait des regards la brûler ce qu'elle méprisait en tout point, mais par habitude elle n'en fit pas un cas et les ignora royalement quand elle sentit une main l'agripper au poignet ce qui la fit vivement se retourner. Devant elle se tenait une magnifique jeune femme au court cheveux d'or et au yeux bleu mer, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils ne sachant si elle devait la reconnaître.

- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras en te disant que tu m'as manqué où tu vas me sauter dessus pour me battre jusqu'à ce que mon sang se répande par tout et que mes os soient parfaitement broyés en petits morceaux. Rigola la jolie blonde. Un sourire éclaira enfin les lèvres de Lily qui reconnu le légendaire côté sanglant de Danielle.

- La deuxième option est tentante, mais je préfère ne pas mettre de sang sur le plancher, sa tâche. Répondit-elle.

Danielle éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras la serrant fortement contre elle. - Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

- Pas que je trouve votre conversation ennuyante, même si sa ressemble à ça, mais je suis toujours la alors Danielle si tu voulais étouffer Lily tu le feras, mais après que j'aille put la serer dans mes bras au moins. Intervint une calme, mais où le ton sarcastique pesait.

- Toujours aussi franche et sarcastique dans tes propos. Ria Lily en se desserrant de Danielle pour détailler Marianne du regard. Elle n'avait aucunement changer si ce n'était qu'elle c'était embellit, ses cheveux noir était toujours aussi long, mais l'éclat mauve de ses yeux était un peu plus apparent. - Bon et se câlins, j'attend.

Marianne sauta de joie avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la soulever de terre pour la faire tourner en riant déclanchant les éclats de rire des deux autres filles. - On c'est trop ennuyer sans toi, c'était beaucoup moins drôle.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas moi le bout en train de la bande, mais toi. Répliqua Lily.

- Peut-être, mais y'avait plus personne sur qui copier les devoirs de potions et d'histoire de la magie.

- Là je me sens aimer tu sais pas à quel point. Dit sarcastiquement Lily.

- Ne l'écoute pas, tu sais bien qu'elle ne dit que des idioties… Soupira Danielle.

Lily afficha un grand sourire à sont amie pimpante de joie.

- C'est pour les devoirs de divination et d'astronomie que tu nous as manqué. Termina-t-elle.

Cette fois sont sourire tomba et elle roula des yeux déprimer. - Vous ne changerez jamais.

- Malheureusement. Bon vous venez on va allez se trouver un compartiment avant qu'il n'y en aille plus de libre et qu'on se retrouve avec des Serpentard, ou pire avec les Maraudeurs. Dit Marianne en se dirigeant vers la porte du train bientôt suivit des deux autres.

James regardait la jolie rousse se promener sur le quai avant d'être intercepté par Hannigan. Il la trouvait magnifique avec son habit tout en noir qui faisait ressortir le blanc laiteux de sa peau balayer par ses longs cheveux roux qui lui descendait jusqu'aux bas du dos, son corset noir et sa petite jupe moulant son corps parfait…Il secoua la tête en essayant de détourner son regard d'elle ce qui lui était impossible.

- Tu as déjà repéré une proie Cornedrue? Demanda la voix moqueuse de son meilleur ami.

- Écrase Sirius j'ai rien repéré du tout. Répliqua-t-il.

- Dans se cas si je vais me présenter à cette beauté tu n'y verras aucun n'inconvénient.

- Tu l'as touche et je te tue.

Remus arqua un sourcil. - Depuis quand tu menaces Sirius de le tuer si il s'approche d'une fille.

- Depuis que j'en ai décidé ainsi et cette fille est trop belle pour être égaré dans les pattes d'un chien. Répliqua-t-il.

Sirius fit un air offenser. - Vaux mieux être égarer dans les pattes d'un chien que de se faire crever un œil avec une défense de cerf.

Il allait lui sauter au cou pour l'égorger quand il sentit la main de Remus sur son épaule. - Arrêtez de faire les enfants tout les deux, tu sais bien qu'il ne fait que sa pour le plaisir de te mettre en colère.

- Ouais et il réussit ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer parce qu'elle arrive en compagnie d'Hannigan et Calados. Conclut Remus en le lâchant.

James se retourna vivement en la cherchant du regard. Elle était là et elle approchait un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il trouva craquant, mais ce qui captiva son regard fût la couleur émeraude de ses yeux. Plus elle s'approchait plus il sentait son cœur battre, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noir de jet dans un geste qui se voulait séducteur lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, mais elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard, elle ne le vit pas. Il se sentit totalement désarçonné, aucune fille ne l'avait jamais ignorer pourtant c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire…James sera les poings rageur en la regardant monter dans le train.

- Elle m'a snobé. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents. - Elle m'a totalement ignorer vous avez vue cela! Non, mais elle se prend pour qui cette pimbêche! Elle n'a pas le droit de faire sa! S'exclama-t-il.- Juste parce qu'elle se croit la plus belle et la plus fine elle se donne le droit de me snobé comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire moucheront!

Remus et Sirius se lancèrent un regard en coin ne sachant si il fallait dire quelque chose ou si il valait mieux se taire. - Cornedrue…Commença Sirius. - Sans vouloir t'offenser elle a le droit de t'ignorer et elle n'est pas forcément pimbêche pour cela. Moi aussi elle m'a ignoré, comme elle ignorer Remus et tout les autres gens sur le quai mis à part Hannigan et Calados.

- Moi elle n'a aucun droit de m'ignorer, aucune fille ne là jamais fait et je ne compte pas laissez cette prétentieuse le faire! Siffla-t-il. Son ton voix était totalement rageur, mais une pointe de tristesse et de désespoir y perçait.

Remus se racla légèrement la gorge coupant cours à ses pensées. - Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle ne t'a pas vue, peut-être qu'elle l'a fait, mais assez subtilement pour que tu ne le remarques pas et tu n'as pas trouvé qu'elle te faisait penser à quelqu'un?

- Non, pourquoi? Demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose chez elle qui rappelle quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui…Répondit-il pensif.

- Bon ben félicitation pour toi Lunard, mais on ferait mieux de monter dans le train il ne v'a pas tarder à partir. Coupa Sirius, mettant fin à la discussion.

Ils acquiescèrent et montèrent dans le train pour se diriger vers le fond là où était le compartiment qu'il prenait habituellement pour ne pas être déranger. Vers le milieu du voyage le silence c'était installé dans le compartiment des maraudeurs ce qui n'était pas une coutume chez eux.

Sirius poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. - Je m'ennuie. Dit-il platement. - Qu'est ce que tu fous Cornedrue?

James redressa la tête du magasine qu'il était entrain de feuilleter et arqua un sourcil dans sa direction. - Je lie Sirius. Répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Parce que tu sais lire? Ricana-t-il.

- Oui Sirius, ce n'est parce que toi tu ne sais pas que tout le monde est comme toi. Dit-il exaspérer.

- Ha ha ha!

- Je crois que ce que Sirius voulait dire c'était que c'était étonnant que tu lises, un magasine qui n'est pas de Quidditch de surplus. Expliqua Remus.

- Mais mon cher Lunard il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie. Lui répondit Sérieusement James.

Remus et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il était rendu fou. Il devait faire de la fièvre car non seulement il lisait, mais il venait de dire qu'il n'y avait pas que le Quidditch en se bas monde.

James ne fit pas attention à eux et ferma sa revu qu'il rangea dans ses affairent. - Bon on va faire un tour?

- Quoi t'as envie d'aller réviser avec les Serdaigles ou bien d'aller faire un témoignage d'amour à Rogue. Répliqua Sirius outré de son comportement.

- Je pensais plus aller faire un tour du côté du compartiment des trois filles. Dit James en ouvrant la porte pour se stopper dans son cadrage. - Vous venez ou vous préférer rester ici, parce que moi je fais ce que je viens de dire, à vous de choisir. Sur se il partit en leur lançant un dernier regard interrogatif. Quand il fût rendu dans le corridor son air interrogatif laissa place à de l'amusement diviser avec de la surter et il se mit à compter.

- Un…deux…trois.

- James attend! S'écrièrent les voix de ses amis

Il fit un geste vainqueur du bras alors qu'un sourire du même genre apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres. Il le fit disparaître pour reprendre son air interrogateur et innocent. - Hem…Fis-t-il en s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers eux.

- Attend nous, on t'accompagne non mais pour qui nous prends-tu. Dit Sirius en s'arrêtant près de lui.

- Bien sur où avais-je la tête. Soupira James.

Il se retourna de nouveau pour reprendre son sourire retenant son rire. Au bout d'une demi heure ils finirent par trouver leur compartiment, ils entrèrent dans le compartiment sans prévenir faisant disparaître les rires d'un coup de vent comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. James évalua le compartiment du regard, Hannigan était assise près de la fenêtre du côté gauche les regardant avec froideur, près d'elle Calados les regardait du coin de l'œil évaluant tout leurs mouvement sans un mots, mais ce qui attira fût sur la banquette en faces d'elles. La jolie rousse qu'il avait vue plutôt sur le quai se tenait à quelque pas de lui et n'avait même pas l'air consciente de sa présence. Elle avait l'air passionnément plonger dans un livre, ses cheveux voletant au même rythmes que le vent qui lui soufflait doucement dans le visage, ses yeux suivant les lignes avec un intérêt et une passion non voilé. Elle semblait boire chacun des mots qu'elle lisait. Il sentit Sirius lui donner un coup de coude et revint à la réaliser se rendant compte qu'il n'avait fait qu'observer sa douce sans piper mots.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour nous, vous pouvez continuer votre charmante discutions, on ne veut pas vous dérangez. Dit-il avant d'aller se laisser tomber près de la jeune fille d'on il ne savait toujours pas le nom et qui ne lui portait aucune attention, ce qui l'énervait de plus en plus.

- Le problème c'est que votre seule présence ici nous dérange, alors si tu veux je te tranches la tête et te balance par la fenêtre tout de suite cela pourra rendre un grand service au monde entier ainsi qu'à toi-même. Claqua Danielle.

- Toi Hannigan on ne ta pas sonner et je crois que les filles te tueraient de lui toucher, parce que lui contrairement de toi est apprécier et aimer des gens, pas répugner et exécrer. Intervint Sirius.

- Vos mieux être seule que mal entouré Black met toi bien sa dans ta petite tête.

- Attention c'est trop intelligent pour lui, son cerveau va se mettre à crier : alerte, alerte, danger, danger! Et son cerveau apeurer va aller se cacher dans le mouuue, de sa tête. Ricana Marianne.

- Cela prouve au moins que lui a un cerveau et que se n'est pas la grosseur qui compte. Dit à son tour Remus.

- Il n'y a que toi pour dire sa Lupin, se n'est pas la grosseur qui compte, je me demande combien de fille ton dit que tu avais une petite queue pour que tu en viennes à cette conclusion.

- Tu es hilarante Calados, mais au moins si j'en ai encore dans mon lit sa prouve que j'ai raison, ce n'est pas la grosseur qui compte, mais la façon d'on tu t'en sers.

- Pourtant il y a plus de fille qui tourne autour de l'imbécile au mini cerveau et de l'arrogant à la tête comme une montgolfière qu'autour de toi. C'est vrai qu'avec un visage comme le tiens je ne doute pas que les filles se poussent. Cingla-t-elle.

Remus allait lui répliquer quand Lily décida enfin de se sortir de sa passionnante lecture, l'interrompant.- Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter vos gamineries et dire a se crétin de me lâcher.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et virent qu'elle parlait de James, il la fixait sans se lasser, la collant sans interruption. Elle poussa un soupire exaspérer, prête a le frapper. Bien qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas, il lui tapait royalement sur les nerfs et il lui disait quelque chose.- Tu ne peux pas décoller? Tonna-t-elle à bout de nerf.

- C'est drôle normalement c'est moi qui dit aux filles de décoller.

- Ouais et bien la c'est moi qui te le dit alors dégage.

Il fit un semblant de réfléchir un petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres.- Mmmm….non. Je n'en ai aucune envie. Il se rapprocha un peu plus près à l'embrasser, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se laisse faire, mais la concerner elle ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle le laissa approcher avant de lui empoigner fermement les cheveux le tirant en bas de la banquette.

- N'essaye plus de m'embrasser sale ver à crasse répugnant, tu me dégoûtes! S'exclama Lily furieuse, ses joues blanche désormais rouge de colère.

James la regarda stupéfait et furieux, se relevant d'un bond prêt à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.- Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème, je ne sais pas qui tu es et tu sais encore moins qui je suis, si non tu n'aurais jamais oser faire ce que tu viens de faire!

- Je me fiche éperdument de qui tu es, sa ne changera rien au fais que tu es un petit crétin, arrogant, sans cervelle, macho, mal élever et inculte!

- Et toi une petite garce aguicheuse, sans cervelle, sans classe et aussi attirante que Rogue. Se récria-t-il hors de lui.

- Alors si je suis si répugnante, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as essayer de m'embrasser sans vouloir te décoller de moi! Et juste pour te faire remarquer, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais savoir que je suis une petite garce aguicheuse alors que je ne t'ai même jamais parler avant se moment, ni même regarder! Et si je n'avais pas de cervelle, je serais pâmé comme une dinde glousseuse devant toi en essayant de te faire voir mon décolleté ce que je ne fais pas et sa nous amène au fait que j'ai assez de classe pour ne pas le faire et que tu es un sale orgueilleux qui ne prend pas qu'une femme le repousse parce qu'il se prétend le meilleur et le plus désirable des hommes! Et un dernier point monsieur le tombeur, ne me reproche pas de te repousser et de te rabrouer lorsque tu as essayer de m'embrasser sans mon consentement alors que je ne savais pas qui tu es, parce que justement je n'embrasse pas le premier crétin venu qui se jette à mes pieds! Lily s'exhorta à reprendre son calme, son corps tout entier tremblant d'envie de sauter sur le jeune homme et de lui fracasser la tête contre le mur.

- Elle marque un point James. Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Sirius, moqueur.

- Et même plus qu'un. Rajouta Remus.

Une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Lily, James Potter. Se crétin d'arrogant rageant devant elle était Potter. Son sang battait à présent furieusement dans ses tempes et elle du user de tout son bon sens pour ne pas aller lui arracher la tête à se minable.

- Potter…fis-t-elle d'une voix surprise et sans émotion.

Il la regarda son air changeant en un rictus de victoire.- James Potter. Répliqua celui-ci.

Lily prit un air désoler en s'approchant de lui.- Dans se cas je suis désoler, si j'avais su qui tu était je ne t'aurais pas insulter.

- Je n'en doute pas. Dit-il en prenant un air suffisant.

- Non…j'aurais fait ça! Sans qu'il ne voit le coup venir, elle le gifla avec force.- Tu es encore plus crétin que je n'aurais put l'imaginer. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que tu puisses descende plus bas, mais il faut croire que c'est possible! Seulement penser que tu m'as presque embrasser j'ai envie de vomir! Tu m'écoeures Potter.

James l'écouta sa joue enflant a vue d'œil, non mais pour qui se prenait-elle cette pétasse. Non mais il n'y avait qu'à la voir pour deviner qu'elle se croyait la meilleure avec ses airs de duchesse.- Et toi pour qui te prends-tu pour oser me rabaisser!

- Oser? Oser? Répéta-t-elle légèrement offusquer.- Je n'ose pas très cher, je te traite à ta juste valeur, pour être plus explicite, je te traite comme la merde que tu es. Se n'est pas mon problème si tu n'arrives pas à l'accepter. Et pour répondre à ta question, je me prends pour moi.

- Et qui es-tu Toi? La nargua James.

- Si tu te l'avais les oreilles plus souvent, tu l'aurais compris, je suis moi et personne d'autre, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. Riposta Lily pleinement sur d'elle, prenant un air suffisant à son tour.

Cette fois, il avait de la misère a se contrôler, mais s'il ne le faisait pas il allait la frapper, sa il en était sur.- Je voulais dire si tu avait un nom. Grogna-t-il.

- Mais bien sur que j'ai un nom quelle question stupide tout le monde à un nom.

« Je vais la frapper, je vais la frapper.» Se répéta-t-il mentalement les nerf à vif.- Je voulais dire quel est-il?

- Ha, ben si tu parlais comme il faut aussi on comprendrait mieux ce que tu veux dire, quoi que sa n'intéresse pas grand monde, ricana Lily. Il rageait totalement elle le savait et elle en sautait de joie intérieurement, s'amusant à ses dépends comme il l'avait fait, plus jeune, avec elle.- Mais la je m'égards, mais faut dire que se n'est pas grave puisque tout ce que tu as a savoir de moi Potter, c'est que tu es tomber sur la mauvaise personne et que ta dernière année va être un enfer. Crois-moi bien que je vais me venger.

Il se rapprocha d'elle menaçant, mais elle ne silla pas.- Je n'ai pas peur carotte, et si c'est la guerre que tu veux tu vas l'avoir. Sur se James tourna les talons et partit dans un coup de vent du compartiment en claquant avec force la porte.

- Je sens que sa va être la joie…Soupira Sirius en sortant à son tour Remus à sa suite.

Remus pris la parole seulement quand il fut rendu seul dans le couloir.- Peut-être, mais je crois que James vient de trouver une adversaire de taille et qui sait peut-être qu'elle s'est la bonne.

Sirius le regarda légèrement de travers.- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que cette fille pourrait réussir à lui dégonfler son ego et à le remettre à sa place?

- Elle a bien réussi à lui tenir tête, et c'est la première qui le fait sans se retrouver avec des séquelles.

- Oui, mais j'ai bien crue à un moment qu'elle ne verrait jamais n'autre merveilleuse école où elle doit passer sa dernière année.

- À moins qu'elle l'ait déjà vue….dit Remus songeur.

Son compagnon s'arrêta et le regarda interrogativement, ne suivant nullement son résonnement. (N.A :Wou je fais plein de rime.)- Je ne suis pas sur de suivre ton résonnement.

- Mais oui, réfléchit bien Sirius, elle a dit qu'elle allait se venger, mais tous sa pour un simple baiser qu'elle n'a même pas reçut se serais idiot et tu as vue comment elle a réagit au nom de James…Non, elle ne peut l'avoir connu en dehors des murs de Poudlard car c'était tous la première fois qu'on la voyait…Elle est peut-être déjà venu et James lui a surment fait quelque chose.

- À vous elle ne vous dit peut-être rien, mais à moi elle me dit quelque chose. Je suis sur de l'avoir vue en quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à la replacer.

Se fut autour de Remus de le regarder avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, mais il n'en fit pas un cas voyant le tracas de son ami à ne pas se rappeler.- On aura qu'à en parler à James, peut-être qu'elle lui dit quelque chose on ne sait jamais.

Le reste du voyage fut plus paisible pour tous et au grand bonheur de certain comme à la désolation de d'autre, une nouvelle année à Poudlard commença annonçant de nouvelle aventure et de nouveaux devoir, mais surtout une nouvelle guerre.

«Gryffondor vs Gryffondor»

Voilà deuxième chapitre terminer et je vais bientôt commencer le troisième. J'espère que se chapitre vous à plus et Merci à tous ceux qui lise ma fic et surtout à ceux qui me laisse me laisse une review, sa me fait toujours plaisir.

Merci à :

Xena( Pour répondre a ta question, j'en fait deux autres, ma princesse de glace et Catwoman)

Lunattica

Kyogirl63

Kyara

Bridgess-the-fantastic

Jamesie-cass

Cc Johnson

Ethanielle

Stephanie

Colibri Noir (j'espère que tu m'aime autant même si j'ai prit du temps…)

U..Hermy

Lysbeth – Beriawen (Ne t'inquiète pas il va souffrir loll et Peter sa va juste être pour le plaisir des lecteurs)

Alpo (voilà la suite!)

Oceanne Black

4rine

Gros bisou tout le monde et **_Joyeuse St-Valentin_**!

**Marie-lune**


	3. une chanson qui en dit long

Chapitre 3 : Une chanson qui en dit long

J'ai beau être vieux et rapiécé

Je n'en suis pas pour le moins toqué

J'ai été créé

Il y a de cela bien des années

J'ai vue le temps défiler

Ainsi que les gens de cette petite communauté

Ici à Poudlard

Quatre maison on été fondé

Pour accueillir nombre de sorcier et sorcière

Dont je n'en suis pas pour le moins fière

Pendant longtemps

Une guerre à été mener entre ses quatre mures

Pour savoir qui était le meilleur

Entre ceux qu'on disait pur et impure

Mais cette année tout sera changé

Gryffondor accueille les enfants du courage

Ceux qu'on dit fort et brave

Serpentard accueille les vils serpents

Ceux qui arrive toujours à leurs fins

Car ils sont plutôt malin

Poufsouffle quand à elle

Accueille ceux dont la loyauté

N'est pas égaler

Et la dernière, mais non la moindre

Serdaigle accueille les érudits

Ceux qui sont sage et réfléchis

Et voilà je vous ai dit ce qu'il y avait à savoir

Sur les quatre maison

Dont est fondé Poudlard

Dire que je vous ai tout dit

Serais mentir

Car il y en a tant à dire

Mais pour me faire pardonner

Je vais vous donner un conseille d'amis

Qui pourrait donner un sens a votre vie :

Malgré ma longue expérience

Je n'ai pas toujours été d'une grande évidence

Mes paroles sont peut cohérente

Tout comme mon apparence est repoussante

Mais malgré tout

Vous m'avez accepté

Tel que j'ai été créé

Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire autant

Pour les gens qui vous entour

Et qui

Malgré vos mauvais tour

Son toujours tout autour

Les apparences son souvent trompeuse

Et les deuxièmes chance peut nombreuse

Saisissez

Celle qui vous pend au nez

Car peut-être jamais elle ne reviendra

Et ceux qui sont peut enclins à comprendre ses paroles

Vous verrez que la chance peut tourner et à se moment on s'en reparlera

La vie c'est comme jouez a chat

Vous êtes le chasseur ou bien la proie

À se moment la salle éclata en applaudissements, le choixpeau s'inclinant bassement devant son public. McGonagall s'approcha, un long rouleau de parchemin en main et commença à faire l'appel. Lily regarda avec joie les jeunes enfants défiler, légèrement terrorisé par le choixpeau. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours adoré, voir les nouveau arriver, si petit, si craintif, mais surtout si innocent des dangers et de la tristesse qui règne autour d'eux. Comment ne pas regretter se temps où tout était tellement plus simple.

- À quoi penses-tu? La questionna la voix de Danielle.

La jolie rousse tourna son regard vert émeraude vers elle, laissant un moment passer avant de lui répondre.

- Seulement que sa serais bien de pouvoir redevenir jeune. Lui répondit-elle.

- Le penses-tu vraiment? Intervint Marianne.- Parce que nous on se souvient du moment ou tu rentrais en pleure dans le dortoir parce que tu t'étais fais une fois de plus martyrisé par les quatre bouffons.

- D'ailleurs, où est Pettigrow. Demanda Lily.- Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue.

- Pas là. Répondit brièvement Danielle, démontrant son manque d'intérêt flagrant.- Il est peut-être mort.

Marianne leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quel perte se serait, je sens que j'en mourrais de chagrin.

Cette fois se fut autour de Lily de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Pas que je lui porte un intérêt spécial, mais si je dois me venger, j'aimerais que les quatre le pailles.

Ses deux amies se jetèrent un regard en coin, mais n'ajoutèrent rien à sa remarque. A la fin du repas, les élèves s'éparpillèrent dans Poudlard la plus part montant à leur salle commune. Danielle Referma lentement la porte du dortoir des filles alors que Lily en faisait le tour du regard.

- Rien ne change décidément…Mais elle se stoppa en voyant le regard de ses deux amies.

- Quoi?

Danielle poussa un soupire et se redressa la mine sombre.- Il y a bien des choses qui ont changer Lily, en deux ans, tout est devenu pire. Les maraudeurs ou plutôt devrais-je dire Potter, n'a plus aucune pitié pour les gens qui l'entour, il est pire qu'avant. En ses deux années, il c'est embellit et se croit vraiment le roi de Poudlard, toute les filles sont à ses pieds et il va t'en faire baver pour ce que tu lui as fait dans le Poudlard Express.

- Il est devenu si arrogant et méchant que même ses amis on de la misère à le supporter, il les traitent comme des chiens. Personne ne peut le contrôler et personne n'ose le défier. Expliqua Marianne.- Il est réellement devenu un monstre de cruauté et a tellement d'assurance en lui que personne ne peut lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas un dieu.

La jolie rousse regarda ses amies à tour de rôle les sourcils froncé.- Et comment dois-je interpréter ce que vous venez de me dire?

La blonde poussa un soupire et vint prendre doucement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.- On ne veut pas que tu souffres autant que tu as souffert, tu as assez donner, alors je t'en pris arrête de l'énerver, il ne sais pas encore qui tu es et c'est mieux ainsi.

Lily la repoussa les regardant avec outrage.- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de lui! Clama-t-elle.- Se n'est qu'un misérable gosse de riche prétentieux et si vous croyez que je vais le laisser me marcher sur les pieds, c'est hors de question! Je me suis battu pendant six ans, jusqu'à aujourd'hui contre lui. Je me répétais chaque jour qu'un jour je lui montrerais qu'il n'est rien et qui je suis! Que je vaux plus que lui et que jamais personne ne l'aimera parce qu'il n'est rien, vous m'entendez, rien! Il ne sais pas encore qui je suis, mais je m'arrangerais pour qu'il finisse par le découvrir, mais jusqu'à se moment je le ferais souffrir et regretter d'être ce qu'il est! J'ai subit l'enfer ici pendant quatre ans, pour finir par partir parce que je n'en pouvais plus! Alors maintenant que je suis assez forte, vous voudriez que j'abandonne, jamais, vous m'entendez, J-A-M-A-I-S, jamais!

Les deux filles la regardèrent sans piper mot, trop surprise par la soudaine détermination de la jeune fille, qui semblait bien prête a se venger, coûte que coûte….

Dans le dortoir des garçons l'atmosphère n'était guère mieux. Toujours en colère de c'être ainsi fait repousser, James feuilletait de nouveau son magasine, Sirius et Remus le regardant et se regardant a tour de rôle sans trop savoir comment agir. C'est alors que Sirius fit un clin d'œil à son compère et sauta sur ses pieds se rapprochant lentement du lit de son meilleur ami qui ne le vit pas venir. Le beau brun se saisit du magasine d'un geste rapide digne d'un joueur de Quidditch et s'enfuit avec. Cela prit un temps a James avant qu'il ne se relève totalement rouge de colère.

- Rend moi ça, sale chien!

- Cour toujours, je veux savoir ce que tu lies ainsi depuis…Woua! Sirius poussa un Sifflement d'admiration en regardant le magasine.- c'est que c'est pas moche tes articles, je suppose que celui sur les melons t'intéressait particulièrement. Se moqua-t-il en le feuilletant. James piquer à vif partir a lui courir après, mais Sirius plus rapide l'esquiva, continuant sa ''lecture'' intensive.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Curieusement Remus.

- Sirius ferme ta gueule ou tu le regrettera et rend moi se putain de magasine!

Le concerner le regarda outré et se tourna vers Remus.- Il pouvait bien se vanter de savoir lire quand ce qu'il lie est un magasine de mannequin, à demi porno.

- à demi? Questionna le beau blond interlocuté.

- Ouais, l'autre partit se n'est que des mannequins, du genre les plus grands hits et les plus belle, celle qu'on dit tendance.

Remus fronça les sourcils pensif.- Passe moi se magasine Sirius.

Celui-ci le regarda moqueur.- C'est que notre petit Lunard aime se rincé l'œil.

- Tu as dit que la nouvelle tu l'avais vue quelque part et comme je te connais tu passes plus de temps à regarder des mannequins qu'autre chose et à la regarder se serait bien possible que…

- James l'aurait vue si non. Le coupa son ami

- James ne regarde que la partit porno. Lui fit-il remarquer, sans même jeter un regard au concerner qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Sirius acquiesça consentant.- J'avoue. Il remit le magasine au début et commença à le feuilleter avec intérêt, ne prenant pas grand temps pour tomber sur ce qu'il voulait.- Je l'ai! Il tendit fièrement le magasine à Remus.

- Pas de doute c'est biens elle. Il commença à lire l'article qui venait avec, mais le ferma dépiter.- Ils ne disent pas son nom, seulement qu'elle est la coqueluche des jeunes hommes pour le moment. Remus tendit son magasine a qui de droit qui le prit violament.

- On se fou bien de cette fille, se n'est qu'une idiote et je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'on porter à cette carotte! Claqua James.

- Carotte... Une lumière se fit dans les yeux du loup-garou qui fit un sourire à son ami.- Tu es un génie Cornedrue.

Celui-ci le regarda un sourcil arqué.- Je doute que se soit pour me lancer une fleur que tu me dis cela, mais parce que tu as compris quelques chose alors accouche.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.- Navré messieurs, mais vous le sauré en temps et lieux. Sur ses belles paroles il sortit joyeusement du dortoir. Laissant un James furieux et un Sirius dépiter.

Remus descendit lentement jusqu'aux parc de Poudlard, se laissant tomber au bord du lac. Il comprenait à présent les paroles du choixpeau. Les apparences étaient trompeuses comme les deuxième chances peu nombreuses. Peut-être qu'il y avait une chance finalement que quelqu'un puissent remettent James à sa place, et cette chance se nommait Lily Evans.

Bon je sais c'est pas génial comme chapitre, en plus qu'il est tout petit, surtout après le temps que j'ai mit et j'en suis vraiment désoler, mais je me rachèterais sur le prochain. Surtout que je n'ai plus grand temps pour écrire ses temps si et vous m'en voyez vraiment navré, mais je peux essayer de vous promettent que le prochain sera mieux et arrivera beaucoup plus vite. Je me remercie tous ceux qui mon laissez des reviews, elle font toujours autant plaisir.

Platdenouille

Patacitrouille ex Alieonor

Sakura

Kyara

greg83 (sa fait plaisir de savoir que tu es la de nouveau)

Lunattica

Stephanie

Sadesirius

Jamesie-cass

Colibri Noir (si tu trouves que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'autre chapitre je veux pas savoir ce que tu penses du temps que j'ai pris pour celui-là….hich)

Berry Flameglitter

Ethanielle

Tari Faelivrin


	4. Confrontation

Dislaimer : **_Les personnage de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprennent._**

**Petit mot : **J'aimerais juste prévenir le lecteur que,à partir de se chapitre, les tournures vont devenirs plus osées d'où le M, navré pour ceux que cela pourrait dérangés.

**Chapitre 4 : **Confrontation

Plus la semaine avançait, plus James était insupportable. Cette fille était une véritable plaie! Une semaine, une semaine qu'elle était ici et déjà Poudlard en entier était à ses pieds! Mais qu'avait-elle de si intéressant, merde! Voilà les réflexions qui tourmentaient chaque jour inlassablement notre maraudeur, passant et repassant dans son esprit sans cesse. Malgré cette semaine, il n'avait toujours pas put connaître son nom et il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre le sache également, personne ne pouvait savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Il lâcha un grognement qui résonna dans le silence de la salle commune où filtrait la faible clarté du soleil d'automne. Le feu brûlait dans l'âtre, se reflétant dans les vitres de ses lunettes à la monture noire. Ce qu'il pouvait la détester.

De son côté, Lily attirait les regards de chaque personne, certain la reconnaissant en tant que mannequin, d'autre l'adulant simplement pour la popularité qu'elle s'attirait. Du coin de l'œil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce moquer de Potter, la première phase était entamée. Il était jaloux et furieux. Tout fonctionnait à merveille même mieux, il ne marchait pas dans son piège, il courait. Malgré se temps qui avait passé, il n'avait changé sous aucun point, mis à part le fait que son envie d'être en avant plan avait empiré, ayant prit des dimensions fulgurantes. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, c'était elle l'avant plan maintenant et même ses amis la préférait elle. Que la vengeance pouvait être douce. Bientôt elle entamerait la deuxième phase pour le faire craquer. Idiot comme il était, il n'avait bien sur pas trouvé son nom, bien trop orgueilleux pour le demander à qui que ce soit et de toute manière, ses gens prononçaient son nom chaque jour sans même se souvenir de celle à qui il appartenait. Elle s'en fichait, lui saurait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle le lui cracherait à la figure et il serait plus furieux que jamais.

Lily se mit à rire seule à cette pensé, aimant bien trop cette perspective. Elle l'humilierait et lui montrerait qui était le meilleur des deux.

- Lily, tu es sur que tout va bien? Ce n'est pas pour te vexé, mais tu commences à nous faire peur. Lui demanda Danielle qui la regardait incertaine.

- C'est vrai, tu ris devant un livre d'histoire de la magie. Soit tu es très, mais alors là, très fatigué ou tu viens de péter un câble. L'approuva Marianne en la regardant comme si elle se préparait à aller voir un professeur pour demander qu'on la transporte à St-Mangouste.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, fermant l'immense volume sur la révolution des gobelins dans un claquement.- Je ne suis pas folle, j'imagines seulement la tête de Potter lorsque je l'aurai démolie.

- Lily, reprit la blonde dans un soupire. Si tu continus à penser ainsi à Potter, je vais commencer à croire qu'il y a plus que seulement de la vengeance en question. Et puis, si tu tiens tant à te venger, prend un bâton et éclate lui la tête dans son sommeil, ce sera chose faite et on en sera débarrassé et toi, tu retrouveras toute ta tête.

- J'ai toute ma tête tu sauras. Et bien que ton idée, à laquelle j'ai déjà pensé, soit alléchante elle n'est pas aussi amusante que lui faire ressentir toute l'humiliation qu'il a put me faire subir.

Ses deux amies se jetèrent un regard lourd de sens et se levèrent chacune de leur place préférant la seule à ses réflexions, mais ce fut Marianne qui eu le dernier mot.

- Fait seulement attention de ne pas te perdre en chemin Lys, tu pourrais bien finir comme Potter. Là-dessus elle referma la porte du dortoir.

La belle avait arquée un sourcil à cette phrase. Devenir comme Potter, elle, impossible. Elle était loin d'être comme lui et faire subir les pires humiliations à celui qui les lui avaient fait subir n'était pas tomber aussi bas que lui, non? Elle haussa les épaules et se redressa, s'étirant de tout son long tel un chat avant de relever paresseusement. Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle racontait comme sottise, elle ne perdrait surment pas la tête.

Elle resta un moment seul, livré à ses pensés, à tourner en boucle dans le dortoir l'esprit ailleurs. Elle se décida seulement à descendre lorsque son ventre lui rappela qu'elle avait oublié de dîner dans un grondement sonore et que si elle ne mangeait pas bientôt elle allait s'effondrer. Elle rajusta son petit haut blanc qui dévoilait son ventre plat et parfait, releva ses larges pentalong cargo noir bien trop grand pour elle, rajusté avec une ceinture. La rousse descendit d'un air morne sans faire attention à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle n'ayant aucune envie d'endurer tout ses moutons quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper fermement l'avant bras pour la retourner, la faisant tomber face à face avec un regard acier.

- Lâche mon bras Potter! S'exclama t-elle froidement. De toute les choses qu'elle avait envie de voir en se moment, il n'en faisait pas partit.

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise, la rapprochant encore.- Pourquoi carotte, tu as peur. Ricana James un rictus de pure méchanceté suspendu aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'une brosse à plancher croisée avec une taupe? Répondit Lily du tact au tact. Elle retint la grimace de douleur qui allait franchir son visage alors qu'il serrait encore.

- Personne, tu m'entends, personne n'est autorisé à m'insulter.

Avec mauvaise volonté et amusement, elle afficha un sourire carnassier et arrogant.- Ho mon dieux, je tremble de peur. Répondit t-elle d'un ton sarcastique en traçant une larme imaginaire lui tomber du coin de l'œil pour continuer sa chute le long de sa joue.

- Ne joue pas à sa avec moi, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu te frottes. Ragea t-il.

- Ha oui, tu crois. Je crois que je sais mieux que quiconque de quoi tu es capable Potter et se n'est pas encore assez pour me faire tomber de mon trône ou toi tu viens d'être jeté. Résigne toi, tu n'as plus rien d'intéressant, si bien sur, tu as déjà eu la chance d'avoir quelque chose. Se moqua Lily en faisant l'une des pires mimiques de mauvais goût qu'elle avait, déclenchant en lui l'envie d'abattre son point sur sa figure.

James sera son poing à en faire blanchir ses jointures, serrant les dents avec force pour essayer de ce contrôler, se répétant que ce n'était qu'une fille, une sale garce qui aurait méritée qu'il lui fracasse sa jolie petite tête rousse dans le mur, mais ce n'était qu'une fille.

- Et comment aurais-tu put le savoir salope?

- Ho le vilain mot. Si ta mère entendait sa.

- Ta gueule et répond à ma question! S'énerva t-il davantage.

Lily lâcha un petit rire vainqueur.- Ouais et bien il faudrait savoir, une minute tu me dis de fermer ma gueule et l'autre de te répondre.

Il la poussa avec force de façon à la faire basculer sur l'immense divan rouge, embarquant par-dessus elle en lui saisissant sans aucune douceur les poignets pour les immobiliser au-dessus de sa tête. Malgré le fait qu'il lui faisait horriblement mal et qu'elle avait trop d'orgueil pour l'avouer, elle ne pouvait empêcher de légère penser un peu plus osées lui traverser l'esprit. Sentant la dureté de son corps peser sur elle, chaque muscle se faisant présent contre elle. Son regard émeraude vint se placer dans le sien, se contrôlant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne rien laisser paraître de son léger égarement. Mais en le regardant bien, la colère le possédait si bien qu'elle le lui aurait crier en plein visage qu'il n'aurait même pas saisit le sens de ses mots.

- Je te le demande une dernière fois, comment pourrais-tu savoir? Sa voix était grave, son souffle chaud et ses lèvres semblaient si douces, si attirantes…

Stop, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait. Depuis quand avait-elle les hormones en ébullitions devant Potter. Reprenant tout son aplomb elle afficha se petit sourire moqueur si propre à elle-même.- Parce que je suis Lily Evans.

Debout sous le jet froid de la douche il entendait ses quelques mots résonner dans sa tête, ayant remplacé toutes ses questions. Lily Evans, comment était-ce possible. Cette fille n'existait plus, ce ne pouvait être elle. Il se souvenait encore de cette fille si petite, grosse et laide…comment aurait-elle put devenir sa…Non, elle avait surment mentit, c'était sa, elle avait mentit pour le déstabiliser. Toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus saugrenue. Prit au dépourvut il s'était sauvé pour venir se réfugier ici, il devait se calmer absolument, sa colère montant en flèche. Lily Evans, se nom ne représentait que dédain et provocation, dédain de son apparence et provocation chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait face et qu'elle osait lui répondre. Elle était partit, pourquoi serait-elle revenue? C'était simple, elle voulait se venger, c'était sa, elle voulait se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et bien elle se mettait profondément le doigt dans l'œil si elle croyait seulement qu'il la laisserait faire.

- Alors Cornedrue, des problèmes avec une fille. Se moqua la voix amusée de Sirius.

- Patmol, ferme ta gueule, je te préviens.

- Mais c'est qu'il est de mauvais poile le Jamesie, c'est le fait que la belle rouquine refuse de se laisser écarter les jambes qui te pose de tels problèmes? Sentant sa mauvaise humeur revenir au grand galop il ouvrit la porte de la douche pour voir son meilleur ami accoté contre l'un des lavabos les bras croisés avec nonchalance. Remarquant, à voir son visage, qu'il avait fait exactement ce que se sale chien voulait qu'il fasse, il s'approcha de lui et se saisit du colle de sa chemise bleu pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

- Écoute moi bien sale cleps, aucune de ses garces ne me refuse rien tu m'entends! Elles ne sont que de sales connes qui se laisse faire comme des jouets et cette salope qui qu'elle puisse être, n'en fait pas exception. Cracha-t-il avec hauteur.- Personne, tu m'entends!

Sirius le jugea un moment du regard.- Pourtant, cette salope comme tu dis, elle t'a toujours tenu tête et est revenue pour cela c'est évident.

Dans un élan de rage, James le balança au sol.- Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule! Qu'elle me tienne tête ou non, je l'aurai et je la briserai en morceaux! Elle n'est personne! Moi je suis James Potter, elle ne peut rien contre moi! Et elle, je la ferai craquer tu m'entends! Lui hurla t-il.

Impassible, le brun ce releva en lui lançant un regard qui démontrait clairement que cette foi il ne digérait nullement son geste. Passant à côté de lui en lui flanquant un coup d'épaule. James l'agrippa au passage et le plaqua contre le mur.- Ne prend pas cette air de puceau effarouché, tu sais très bien que dès demain tu seras de nouveau assis à côté de moi, et tu sais pourquoi, parce que personne ne peut ce passer de moi.

Sur ses mots, il le laissa planter là, allant s'habiller pour disparaître du dortoir.

De son côté Lily était tranquillement assise au cuisine où les elfes de maison s'occupaient d'elle tel une reine, lui servant tous ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Elle les remerciait avec un sourire absent, pensant à autre chose. Comment avait-elle put perdre les pédales au point de désirer coucher avec James Potter…Peut-être qu'elle avait réellement pété un câble. Elle ne fit pas attention à la présence près d'elle, supposant que c'était un elfe, continuant de rêvasser.

- Tu as beau avoir changer physiquement tu es toujours aussi lunatique. Rigola une voix douce et amicale près d'elle.

Ne prenant pas la peine de se tourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait elle se contenta de sourire.- Parce que ton copain n'est pas là tu te donnes le droit de me parler Remus?

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise foi Lily, je t'ai toujours parlé même s'il était là, je n'en avais seulement pas souvent l'occasion et tu le sais. Se justifia t-il d'un ton un peu amère au souvenir des fois où il lui avait parlé et que cette conversation avait, pour la plus part du temps, fini en humiliation public.

La rousse daigna enfin se tourner pour le regarder.- Tu n'as pas changé.

- Toi si en revanche Lily, et je ne parle pas que physiquement. Disons que tu as prit une surprenante confiance en toi et une passion évidente pour la vengeance.

Elle haussa les épaules.- Quand on a que sa a faire pendant deux ans, de tourner en boucle avec obsession toute cette haine qu'il pouvait avoir envers moi, sa en deviens communicatif.

Remus soupira doucement en tournant la tête. Elle avait raison d'en vouloir à James et sur se point, jamais il ne la contredirais, mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle en deviendrais aussi obsédé.

- Je sais ce que tu penses et c'est faux. Le ton avec lequel elle avait prononcé ses mots l'avait projeté hors de ses pensés. Il la regardait à nouveau à présent.

- Ha oui, et dit moi a quoi je pense.

Elle tourna sur le petit tabouret pour accoter ses coudes sur le comptoir, croisant ses longues jambes fines.- Que je suis maniaque avec sa, c'est aussi ce que pensent Danielle et Marianne, mais c'est faux. J'aimerais seulement que pour une foi dans sa vie il comprenne la souffrance des autres.

Le châtain ne rajouta rien, la détaillant de haut en bas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique avec sa longue crinière auburn, sa peau blanche a l'allure si douce, ses lèvres d'un rouge sang pure et parfait, ses yeux tel deux émeraude plus précieuse qu'un joyaux…Contre sa volonté son regard dériva plus bas, tombant sur sa poitrine ronde et si attirante, descendant sur les courbes gracieuses et parfaites de son corps, puis sur ses hanches que ondulaient avec félinités à chacun de ses pas soutenant lâchement ses pentalong qui voilait ses jambes si tentantes avec une sorte de frustration.

- Remus? L'interpella l'objet de son désire à cet instant avec un sourire plus qu'amusé. Il revint à son visage les joues rouges de gêne de son audace.

- Je...je…désolé…Bégaya t-il ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de la jeune fille.

- Ça va, j'ai l'habitude, même si j'avoue que je ne te savais pas si pervers Lupin. Le taquina Lily, en le poussant légèrement.

Il prit un air hautain offensé.- Vous saurez miss Evans que j'ai beau être sage, je ne fais pas partit des Maraudeurs pour rien et, par-dessus tout, je suis encore un homme aux dernières nouvelles.

- J'en demande les preuves! S'exclama t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son hilarité. Mais bientôt elle fut coupée par la présence de Remus tout contre elle, son souffle contre ses lèvres alors qu'il la fixait de ses yeux d'or à la pupille devenue ovale.

- Aurais-je tendance à créer une réaction chez le loup? Cette fois elle fut pleinement satisfaite de la réaction de l'homme à son égard, mais s'il voulait quelque chose d'elle il devrait attendre. Elle ne faisait que commencer à jouer. Lentement elle vint effleurer sa bouche dans un baisé inexistant et le repoussa pour s'en aller, le laissant pantois au cuisine.

Le silence régnait dans les couloirs, le couvre feu étant passé depuis un bon moment et la seule chose qui vint le rompre fut le son de des semelles de ses bottes sur le carlage de marbre. Ho non, sa elle pouvait le jurer, Lily Evans n'avait pas finie de jouer…

* * *

Voilà! Le quatrième chapitre tant attendu après un aussi long moment de silence. J'ai passé ma journée entière pour l'écrire maintenant que j'avais un peu d'idée, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas, et surtout un gros désoler pour tout se temps que j'ai mit a le sortir. J'admets qu'il n'est pas exceptionnellement long, mais au moins il est là et je ne le crois pas si mal. Merci à tous ceux qui mon envoyer des reviews, sa ma réellement fait plaisir! 


End file.
